Petalite
Petalite (specifically Petalite Facet-5E6Y Cut-7XH) is a Gem that follows around Schorl. She is a knowing aristocratic Gem that used to work for White Diamond. She was banished to Earth for sticking up for lower Gems. She was wandering Earth when she met the large fusion, Schorl. Appearance Petalite is the Tallest single Gem of Schorl's group. She is seven Stevens tall. She has been poofed once, by Blue Diamond. First Form Petalite wore a hood constantly. The hood has a dark grey-ish pink Diamond on the top. She has a square face, with a pointy, downward nose. The hood goes over her forehead slightly in a upside down triangle shape. Her hood attaches to her shirt, a vest covering the part attached to the hood. She wore a ribbon-like band around her waist, and her dress had a upside down triangle pattern. She wore no gloves or arm coverings. Second Form Petalite's second form came after she was Poofed by Blue Diamond when sticking up for the Crystal Gems. She no longer has diamonds and triangles on her outfit. She wears a hood with a fluff ball on the tip, the hood still connects to her shirt, but a larger vest is worn. The vest buttons down all the way to her ribbon-like band that still covers her waist. She wears two skirt-like accessories over her dress. She still wears no arm coverings or gloves. Personality Petalite is very calm and collected. She is somewhat straightforward when talking. She gets to the point very quickly, not wanting to waste time. She is wise, and she uses her reasoning to calm other Gems when they are unreasonably stressed or anxious. She will sometimes get inspired by her friends, causing her to stand up for them. Abilities Petalite possesses most standard Gem abilities, although she is unable to fuse or shapeshift. Skills * Petalite is known by her Partners as very wise and level headed. She is able to calm down other Gems when in a bad situation. Natural Abilities * Photokinesis: Petalite can make her Gem glow at will. * Bubbling: Petalite has been seen bubbling Gems * Immense durability: Petalite, due to her large size, can take most hits from smaller, or equal sized Gems. Trivia * Petalite exists in the "Bek's Universe" AU. * Petalite is based off a Gem named Howlite by Tumblr user Ahhween. * Petalite's Gem is under her hood, out of site. Gemstone Petalite, also known as castorite, is a lithium aluminium tectosilicate mineral. Petalite is a member of the feldspathoidgroup. It occurs as colorless, grey, yellow, yellow grey, to white tabular crystals and columnar masses. Occurs in lithium-bearing pegmatites with spodumene, lepidolite, and tourmaline. Petalite is an important ore of lithium, and is converted to spodumene and quartz by heating to ~500 °C and under 3 kbar of pressure in the presence of a dense hydrous alkali borosilicate fluid with a minor carbonate component.6 Petalite (and secondary spodumen formed from it) is lower in iron than primary spodumen making it a more useful source of lithium in e.g. the production of glass. The colorless varieties are often used as gemstones. On the Moh's Scale, it is a 6 to 6.5.